Themyscira Ep. 3
' |episodenumber = 3/?? |next = |previous = }} is the third episode of . Tribe Expansion Remember when we said that there would be a second reward for the three individuals who scored the highest in the Selfie Scavenger Hunt? We said soon… and ‘soon’ is now upon us. MADELINE, JORDAN, and EMILY, with the three highest scores have been given a secret advantage. What is that advantage, you might be asking? Well alright, I’ll tell you… That’s right, you guessed it… it’s a tribe swap! As the three people with the highest challenge scores, Emily, Jordan, and Madeline will each take the first spot on their new tribes. Say hello to your new tribes… *Madeline will remain on , wearing buffs of blue. *Jordan Pines will head to the tribe, wearing buffs of red. *Emily will head to the tribe, wearing buffs of yellow. Enjoy your new home, guys! As for your reward, we told you that your reward would be taking place after tribal council and that you would have the ability to pick one person to go with you from either tribe. You were told that you would get a chance to bond with them 1 x 1 and you will… on your new tribes! Congratulations! Hope you don’t regret your choices in hindsight. *Jordan has chosen Rhone. *Madeine has chosen Ian. *Emily has chosen Kai. Challenges Reward Hide and Seek - At tonight’s tribal council, DAN was the first person voted out of Survivor: Themyscira! With no time to let that sink in, the two tribes merged into three and we now have HIPPOLYTA, ANTIOPE, && MENALIPPE! For reward this round, you’re going to be playing a little game we like to call HIDE AND SEEK. AS A TRIBE, you will decide where on the board to hide your treasure. Each tribe will hide ONE treasure chest. You will each get one guess to locate the other tribe’s treasure on the board. If, after round one, no one has found the treasure… you will each guess again. We will use random.org to determine the order in which you will guess in order to make it fair for those in a later timezone. Please submit your decision as a tribe in your tribe chat and then your guesses in your host chats. Winner (according to finish): Immunity Music Video Challenge - Hello everyone! Are you ready for your next immunity challenge? You’re getting a bit longer than 24 hours for this one because .. it’s a little time consuming… Menalippe, having won reward, have elected to give ANTIOPE a disadvantage in this challenge. It’s become a bit of a tradition in the community to do a little challenge that we like to call the MUSIC VIDEO challenge. in the past it’s been great to connect you with your tribe; working together to pick a song, decide how you’ll put together your video, and who will edit the finished product. Your video will be judged by three individuals who are outside of the community and have no connections to anyone in the game. We want to ensure that the judging is completely fair and unbiased for everyone in the game. You will be judged on the below criteria on a scale from 1-10. The tribe with the most points will win immunity and be safe from tribal council. *Creativity *Participation / Effort *Visual Appeal (Costumes, Props, editing, etc) *Theme / Concept (Incorporation of song, theme of the video, etc) Winners (according to finish): & Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by TBD. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Themyscira Category:Themyscira Episodes